Forced Love
by TwilightAndMaxRideLove13
Summary: When Jake and Bella go to the beach, they run into someone who they'd rather not see. Bella confronts him and he imprints on her. The problem is, after an imprint finds out about the werewolf secret, they can't be around human friends any longer. Will Bella accept the imprint, or will she choose to stay with Jacob instead?


"Bella!" Jake yelled, hugging me in a way only he could.

"Jacob!" I squealed as he picked me up and spun me around. He placed me back on the ground and helped me get my footing. He pulled back and smiled his "Jacob Smile" at me, his eyes shining with happiness. But, somewhere in there, there was a bit of sadness. His eyes looked so _wrong _with sadness in them.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, resting my hand on his forearm.

"Embry's just been ignoring me and Quil lately." He looked down, but then looked up and grasped my hand. "Come on, you've got your bathing suit?"

"Yeah." I responded, grinning at him.

"I've got towels and food and crap like that in the house." He pulled me up the ramp he built for Billy and into his shabby little house. He picked up everything and balanced it all in his left arm and grabbed my hand again. We walked, hand-in-hand, down to First Beach. He started walking towards the water, but he paused and stiffened. I followed his gaze and saw four muscley guys joking around in the water.

"Jake, what is it?" I continued to look at the boys until I got a glimpse of a familiar face. _Embry. _"Jake, i-is that Embry?" He didn't answer, just gave a stiff nod. I handed him my bathing suit and began stalking over to Embry.

"Bella. He's not worth it."

"He hurt you, Jake, so he's worth all the crap I'm giving him." I responded. I continued walking until I was right behind Embry. I tapped his thick shoulder and he tensed slightly.

"Listen, asshole. You ditched your best friends to hang out with this group of...of hall moniters on steriods?" I smirked slightly, remembering Jake's description. "That's a low blow. You know how Jake and Quil feel? They feel like worthless pieces of shit. And it's all because of you."

"You have no _fucking _idea what you're talking about little girl." Embry growled, not facing me. "This is none of your _fucking _business."

"I love Jake. He's my best friend. So it's my damn business!" I hissed back. He suddenly turned.

"Listen, bitch. Why don't you go run to your fuc-" He cut himself off as he locked eyes with me. His jaw dropped and he looked at me with passion and... love? I stared back for a minute before I remembered why I was over her and my anger flooded back into me.

"Fuck you, Embry Call." I snarled through my clenched jaw. I turned on my heel and stomped away.

"Bella, wait!" I heard his voice yell, but I continued walking.

"Bella, I said wait. I know I've been an ass. Can we try to hang out?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Hang out? After you've been such a dick? Fuck off." I waved him off and walked the rest of the way back to Jacob.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

"Listen, asshole. You ditched your best friends to hang out with this group of...of hall moniters on steriods?" I smirked slightly, remembering Jake's description of Sam, Paul, and Jared. But then I remembered she was talking about my pack. "That's a low blow. You know how Jake and Quil feel? They feel like worthless pieces of shit. And it's all because of you."

"You have no _fucking _idea what you're talking about little girl." I growled, keeping my back to her. "This is none of your _fucking _business."

"I love Jake. He's my best friend. So it's my damn business!" She hissed. I turned to face her.

"Listen, bitch. Why don't you go run to your fuc-" I cut myself off as I gazed into her eyes. Her eyes were warm chocolate pools and I felt myself get lost in them. Gravity wasn't holding me to the earth anymore, she was. I knew she was feeling the imprint too, but then anger flooded her face again.

"Fuck you, Embry Call." She snarled, before stalking off. I felt a part of my heart shatter at the thought of my imprint being mad at me. I looked at Sam for approval and he gave me a huge smile before nodding. I started jogging after her.

"Bella, wait!" I called. She kept walking, ignoring me.

"Bella, I said wait. I know I've been an ass, but can we hang out?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"Hang out? After you've been such a dick? Fuck off." She spat, and finished walking towards Jacob, taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards Second Beach. I growled at the thought the my imprint was holding hands with another man, especially one that would be a wolf soon. And _especially _Jacob fucking Black.


End file.
